Ours
by WonderlandInParadise
Summary: Based on the Ours song video. A long day at work ends with two boys, in green uniforms and black boots.


**I wrote this for fun and showed it to my friend. She asked me to put it up. She can be very scary.**

**This is based on the song video for Ours by Taylor Swift.**

**I don't own anything except the idea.**

Annabeth walked into an ugly, grey building. She was smiling, which was unusual. She flashed her pass at the security guard and hi-fived the janitor, Josh. He knew why a big grin was plastered on her face. "Good morning, isn't it!" Josh called after Annabeth. She stepped into the elevator, her sunny smile bright among the vacant stares.

Thalia was happy. Can you imagine that? She was smiling like heck. Even though her colleagues were giving her weird looks, she continued on her way to her desk, trying to stifle her happiness. The manager of the weather forecast department scurried toward her. "Miss Grace, you're up." He expected her to snap at him, but she just nodded and tossed a word of thanks over her shoulder as she walked away. Mr Ross wondered if he was dreaming.

Annabeth headed to the printer to print out her architecture plans. She found a sign saying, "Out of Paper". Sighing, she went to get a stack of paper. When she came back, there was a sign saying, "Out of Toner". She made an annoyed grunt and stalked off to find toner. Once back, the printer was nowhere to be found. Gritting her teeth, Annabeth resisted the urge to scream in frustration. She gave up and decided to print her plans the next day.

Thalia had just gone off air. She went get a glass of water. However, a fat, old man was at the drink station. He was taking forever. He sipped... and sipped... and sipped. By his fifth cup, Thalia was ready to punch the guy. She thought of the after work bus and calmed down. Today was supposed to be a _happy _day.

Annabeth sat, bored, on her swivel chair. She had finished her assignment early. Suddenly, she thought of something. Her finger flew across the keyboard and a second later, a file popped up on her screen. It was a video of her and Percy. Percy had written "I love Wise Girl" on a piece of yellow notepaper and showed it to the camera. Annabeth wrote something as well and "Love you too, Seaweed Brain" flashed in front of the lens. She smiled. Her Percy.

Thalia stepped in the cafeteria and bought a plate of ramen. The noodles were tasteless and had too much flour in it. The soup was too salty. The fish smelled rotten. All in all, her lunch was disgusting. She heard whispers coming from two tables over. Looking up, she caught two of her colleagues, Sasha and Lillian gsooiping about her. They tried to look innocent, but there was this smug look on their faces that suggested otherwise. Thlia rolled her eyes and looked at the photo in her wallet. It showed her and Nico, having a date at McDonald's, back when they were both sixteen. She had grabbed Nico's burger and was laughing. He was trying to get it back. She smiled. What an idiot of a boyfriend.

Annabeth counted down the seconds. Finally the clock struck six. She hurriedly tidied up her things and made her way to the elevator. A man holding a banana was going down, too. He was staring blankly. She gave a little wave when she went out. He waved back uncertainly. She hi-fived Josh again and off she went. She waited at the bus stop. When was the bus coming?

Thalia boarded the bus and took out her iPad. It was a video of her and Nico, kissing. Then, Nico stroking her cat, Thundercloud. His "Son of Hades" tattoo was showing. Her favorite was the "Thalia+Nico" tattoo. For obvious reasons. Zeus had sneered at them, but she didn't care. After all, wasn't love the strongest thing on Earth?

Annabeth got on the bus and Thalia made room for her. They sat in comfortable silence, counting the minutes until the bus reached the airport. Once there, they hopped down. What, where had Percy and Nico said they would meet?

Two boys, clad in green, with shiny black boots and big, big smiles walked through the revolver doors of the airport. One with messy black hair and sea green eyes. The other with raven curls and eyes as black as night. Percy. Nico. Annabeth. Thalia. They saw each other and-

I think you can guess.

**Finished! Yay! That was super long. **

**R&amp;R?**


End file.
